1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus which may be used to control positions of an X-ray tub and an X-ray detector, radiate X-rays toward a subject, and detect X-rays which propagate through the subject, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus radiates X-rays toward a subject, analyzes X-rays which propagate through the subject, and checks an internal structure of the subject. Because propagation of X-rays varies based on tissue type, an internal structure of the subject may be imaged by using an attenuation coefficient obtained by digitizing the propagation of the X-rays.
Upon X-ray imaging, an X-ray tub and an X-ray detector are moved based on an imaged part of a subject. Therefore, before X-ray imaging, a user directly controls an X-ray generator and an X-ray detector.
This increases user fatigue and increases an imaging time. Because it is difficult to precisely control the position of the X-ray tube which has a large volume, X-ray imaging is repeated and a patient is exposed to a greater amount of X-ray radiation.